diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Mom Bucks
The 'Mom Bucks '''were playmoney that Susan created that are seen in Rodrick Rules, the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online and Rodrick Rules the movie.'' Idea Book and Online Book Mom Bucks is actually game money. The idea of Mom Bucks was that if Greg and Rodrick did chores, Susan would give them Mom Bucks instead of money. One Mom Buck was worth only a penny. This was made because the two kept hitting her for money. After Greg did the Mom Bucks Trick, Susan shut down Mom Bucks. Rodrick Rules Movie In the Rodrick Rules (film) Susan created mom bucks to make Rodrick and Greg be nicer to each other. She would give them each a mom buck for every hour they did not be mean to each other. They could trade in 1 mom buck for 1 dollar.(US Dollar). It is game money from a boardgame called "Pay Up." Greg's Mom Buck Trick Greg was up at Rowley's house playing some board games, when he found some play money sticking out which was the same type used for Mom Bucks, so when Rowley went to the bathroom he stuffed all of them inside his sweater and his bag. When he got back he stuffed them under his bed and found they were about 100,000 of them. At school, Mr. Huff announced that they will be doing a poem based on the early 1900s. Greg asked Frank for help, but Frank didn't help him, Rodrick made a deal that if Greg pays him 500 Mom Bucks he will lend his paper, But Frank always helped Rodrick in doing the work and it was in a clear plastic binder that teachers go crazy for. So, Greg disagreed the offer and went to computer room to do some research on the computer, but just then the power went off. Greg asked Rodrick to give it, but Rodrick increased his price and when Greg would disagree he would increase. So Greg took twenty thousand Mom Bucks and payed it to Rodrick and got his paper. But then at school Greg noticed the paper was in Rodrick's handwriting and Frank didn't help Rodrick in doing that and Rodrick's poem was unlogical. So Greg didn't turn the paper in and flunked Mr. Huff's class. Then before Greg got home, Rodrick had cashed in all the Mom Bucks at once so he could get money to buy a used motorcycle, but Susan was suspicious and Rodrick told her where he got it from Greg. Susan searched Greg's room and found the Mom Bucks and confiscated them, even his real ones, then she said the Mom Bucks program is officialy over. Greg is honestly relieved because sleeping on that Mom Bucks was stressing him out every night. Susan was angry with Greg and punished him by making him clean the whole garage, but Greg got it finished early by inviting Rowley to help him clean. Trivia *In the film, it’s Rodrick who cheats on the system. *While the cheating was exposed in the book, it was never shown if Susan found out about it in the movie. *In the film, one Mom Buck was worth one dollar, while in the book, one mom buck was worth a penny (1 cent.) *Mom Bucks are used as points in the Wimpy Kid Club. *You can download actual mom bucks that are identical to the ones seen in the Rodrick Rules film from Cartoon Network at: http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/promos/201103_wimpy/rowley_greg/mom-bucks.html. *In the online version, Susan says the Mom Bucks program is over when finding about Greg's counterfeit Mom Bucks. And Greg is relieved because sleeping on that Mom Bucks was stressing him. However, in Rodrick Rules, he says "I guess that's the end of the Mom Bucks program." and says the same thing about him being relieved. How would Greg know about the Mom Bucks program ending if he says he thinks it is? *In Australian pressings of the book, they are stated to be worth 1 cent of real money. *The Mom Bucks make an appearance in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Musical, where there's even an entire rap written about them. Gallery MomBucksWimpyKidClub.png|Mom Bucks in the Wimpy Kid Club. AwayByTheMomBucks.png|Greg leaving Rowley's house, with his shirt and bag stuffed with mom bucks, because he found play money in on of Rowley's games that was the exact same thing as Mom Bucks. 20MomBuck.png|A Twenty Mom Buck. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Susan Heffley Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules